


Time to Wake Up

by Venticelli



Series: A Collection of Kisses [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Cuteness of some kind, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venticelli/pseuds/Venticelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twisty discovers that there really could be worse places to wake up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Wake Up

Sleep was such a rare commodity these days, and even when it did come it was rarely deep or truly restful. Perhaps, that was the reason the clown had stirred when he felt the gentle and warm sensation on the back of his neck.

It felt almost foreign, and slowly he opened his eyes to find that he was not in the forest or in his bus but rather curled up on a bed and a sizable one at that. It came back to him slowly as his mind cleared itself of morning grogginess. Even as he felt himself coming back to life, the clown made no attempt to sit up or even move from the position he was in. The next time he would be in such a nice bed as this was a mystery, so he was going to cling onto it for as long as he could...or at least, until he remembered everything that had led up to him having spent the night in what he was assuming to be the Mott family's estate. It took some thinking, but eventually the previous evening came back into his mind, though the edges of his memory were still fuzzy with sleep. He and Dandy had spent the night playing board games and putting on little shows, and he had eventually fallen asleep on the bed, the softness having been impossible for his weary body to resist. Just remembering it was making him feel drowsy once more, and he had half a mind to just doze off again. However, before he could completely collect his thoughts or decide on a decisive plan of action the clown felt the sensation that had roused him once more, but this time he recognized it even if he could hardly believed it.

It was a kiss, and that realization caused a strange soft feeling in his stomach as he sat up quickly, pulling away from it. The hairs on his arms and on his neck were standing on end as his heart pounded in his chest. He turned quickly to see who it was, on all fours and eyes wide and surprised like some kind of cornered animal. Whomever was brave enough to so boldly disturb him must have been something impressive, something bigger than he was, something...like a spoiled rich kid with nothing better to do with his time but antagonize weary clowns that found their way into his home. 

“Well, good morning to you too." Twisty blinked a few times at Dandy who sat opposite of him still in bedclothes and hair slightly mussed as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. "You looked so harmless sleeping like that, all curled up…like some kind of contented feline. Has anyone else ever told you that before? You'd think it'd be uncomfortable for you to make yourself that small since you are rather large.”

The clown’s eyebrow’s knit together, and he huffed, not so much upset with what had happened so much as the fact that Dandy was talking to him like he was a pet. He dug his fingers into the mattress, an almost growl coming from him, though the sound of it turned curious as he moved toward Dandy again, the soft and fluttering feeling refusing to vacate his stomach. Despite his defensiveness, waking up to a kiss, even one given by an annoying brat, was one of the more pleasant ways he had experienced recently. Still, that didn't mean that Twisty was going to give Dandy any sort of undue credit, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Dandy’s tired look turned into a devious smirk as he eyed the clown, and it became all too obvious that the clown hadn't done a very good job of hiding his intrigue.. “I can do it again if you like. Maybe more if I feel like it," Dandy offered, moving closer to the other man on the bed. "What do you say, Clown? Or is it too early to play?”

Twisty contemplated it for a moment, his stomach in knots just like the times he’d found himself looking at someone pretty. And Dandy fell under that category didn’t he? Pretty...well, pretty annoying mostly, but still pretty. Carefully, he nodded, not wanting to seem over eager and inflate the boy's damned impressive ego. Besides, it wasn’t like either of them had anything better to do, and he was hardly opposed to the good feelings the kisses had stirred in him.


End file.
